The present invention is directed to novel flavor substances, i.e., flavor additives, for cigarettes and other smoking articles, and to a process for preparing such flavor substances.
Cigarettes, cigars and pipes are the most popular forms of tobacco smoking articles. Many smoking products and improved smoking articles have been proposed through the years as improvements upon, or as alternatives to, these popular forms of tobacco smoking articles. Examples of improved smoking articles are the cigarettes and pipes described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,756,318, 4,714,082, and 4,708,151, which generally comprise a fuel element, a physically separate aerosol generating means, and a separate mouthend piece.
Tobacco substitute smoking materials have likewise been proposed as improvements upon and/or as alternatives to tobacco. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,742 to Rainer et al.
Generally, natural tobacco flavors are important for the taste, aroma and acceptance of smoking products, including substitute smoking materials. Thus, the search for natural tobacco flavor additives (or flavor substances) is a continuing task.
For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,171 there is described a process for the production of a non-tobacco smokable product having a tobacco taste. Tobacco was subjected to a moderate (i.e., below scorching) heat treatment, i.e., at from about 175.degree. to 200.degree. C. (or about 350.degree.-400.degree. F.), to drive off aromatic components. These components were trapped o adsorbent charcoal, and removed from the charcoal by solvent extraction. The smokable product was vegetable matter, treated with the mixture of tobacco aromatic components and the solvent.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,919, a process for improving the taste of smoking tobacco is described which entails adding a powder of freeze dried aqueous tobacco extract to tobacco cut filler in amounts ranging from about 5 to 10% by weight.